


The Moment's Gift

by lilywood16



Series: The Moment's Gift [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day of the Doctor, Fix-It, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywood16/pseuds/lilywood16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I could kiss you Bad Wolf girl.'" Wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment's Gift

The Doctor sighed heavily, reflecting on his past. He shuddered, skipping over the destruction of Gallifrey. Instead his mind returned to his companions, every one that he'd lost. Involuntarily, his mind began to drift closer toward the most painful loss. For so long, it had been Gallifrey's loss that hurt the worst, but instead of his home, she was there. The girl with blonde hair, the Bad Wolf, his Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler. He looked sideways at his future self. They both had agreed. They convinced their eighth self of a different plan.  
Both he and his future self froze when the eighth Doctor said something about a "Bad Wolf girl." He spoke first.

"Bad wolf girl?" The eighth Doctor looked at him oddly and then back at something neither of the future Doctors could see. 

Then suddenly, she slowly began to appear, bit by bit. A fully formed Rose Tyler stood there now. The tenth Doctor stumbled backward, his future self stared, complete shock on his features.

"Hello boys." The Moment said. No one moved.

"You know who she is?" The eighth Doctor asked.

"Yes." Both Doctors said.

"She absorbed the time vortex during my ninth regeneration, I had to take it from her after she destroyed the vortex, it's when I regenerated into my current form." The tenth Doctor said. The eighth Doctor's eyes widened.

"What species…" he asked.

"She's human." The eleventh Doctor said. The eighth Doctor looked completely dumfounded.

"And she survived? Where is she?"

"In a parallel world." The tenth Doctor said softly. 

The Moment seemed to shiver suddenly, she shimmered and before their eyes, vanished piece by piece just to shimmer and appear again, but she was dressed differently. She collapsed to the ground partway before the tenth doctor had caught her. She groaned clutching her head. After several seconds, she opened her eyes and blinked. She blinked again.

"Doctor?" She asked cautiously.

"Rose!?" Both the tenth and eleventh Doctors said. She stared at them.

"There are two of you." She said plainly. 

She saw the last Doctor and corrected herself. 

"Excuse me, there are three of you." 

The tenth Doctor had pulled her into a tight hug. She laughed and returned the hug. The eleventh Doctor hugged her as well.


End file.
